Wilting Petals of Past
by Ladydoma
Summary: She gave herself to him to save her life. In doing so she was exiled for it. Nothing more haunts Tzekel Kan then the memories of a woman, now he himself has been banished and taken as a slave.And someone unexpected comes into his life
1. Chapter 1

Wilted Petals of Past

By ladydoma

Disclaimer" All characters from Road to Eldorado are owned by Dreamworks If you people want to bash then bash away but I hope people do enjoy this.

Note: the beginning is a flashback

Chapter one:

_"Perhaps there is hope for your life yet, Anacoana ." The words spoken by Tzekel Kan rang through her ears and a shiver was sent down her spine as the handsome powerful dark priest ran his index finger down towards the small of her bare back. His body inches away from touching hers._

_The young woman proclaimed by this same priest to be a virgin sacrifice turned her dark brown eyes to gaze behind her at the lighter brown eyes of the priest and it was when she met his gaze did she respond." You were the one to choose me my lord as the sacrifice, why would you want to spare me now?" She asked, her long black hair dangled over her face slightly._

_Tzekel chuckle in a way that made Anacoana's skin crawl as the priest spoke," Lets just say I've had a sudden call of…desire…." As the words rolled off his tongue his lips had barely brushed against Anancoana's ear gingerly he nipped at the tip where she had a little piercing. _

_" What….do you mean….?" She asked trying her best to inch away from him, unsure what he was playing at or what he was even trying to do with her or to her for that matter. But his arms had wrapped around her bare belly and pressed her into him. The bare part of her back felt the heat of his bare chest. Her belly felt the brushing of his fingers across her skin. Making her tremble._

_The perfect reaction from her that Tzekel was looking for." Is it that hard for you to figure out girl? Oh yes that's right your father never spoke of the….act of intimate encounters to you." He paused and ran one hand down towards her thighs, which were nearly uncovered by the white cloth wrapped around her waist. When he made her softly gasp and tense in his cruel embrace he continued to speak"…I have been watching you for quite sometime and I can save you from the bloody path you are about to endure when the sun rises." He muttered running his fingers along her thigh._

_"I…am not sure I follow." Anacoana whispered too stunned by his actions unsure what he was trying to do._

_Tzekel loosened his hold on her and turned her to face him." You want to live and I crave the feel of the warmth a woman's maidenhood has to offer as a priest it is forbidden…..but for your life I am willing for it to remain between us and the Gods. "_

_Anacoana backed up and shook her head," What are you suggesting. How would this save me?" _

_" If I were to announce that you had been taken to bed against your will to the tribe you would be un worthy of the Gods and become exiled. But you will live." He explained. Anacoana hung her head and nodded slightly. Tzekel gently tilted her chin so he could stare into her frightened gaze." Do we have a deal Anacaona? Know that I do not intend on taking you against your will….if you live or die is tonight your choice." ……._

Ah that night would have proven unforgettable to him as he opened his light brown eyes to gaze into what little light the moon had to offer him, his black hair once tied back now lay sprawled over his handsome face, his wrists and ankles shackled. From the brig in which he was so bound in he was left along in the dark with nothing but the cloth wrapped around his waist that he normally wore anyway, his gold bracelets, his square golden earrings and his sandals something he also wore normally.

As he glanced up the light of the moon revealed the orange red tattoos, one which was a long line going across his cheek and over the bridge of his nose over to the other cheek, the other tattoo appeared almost like a goatee right on his chin but it was merely a little tattoo. Among his features was a well tones hairless body save for his jet black hair on his head. He was young looking more then likely early thirties, ( My guess).

He blinked and glanced back down at the brig floor, and listened to the near silence, all he could hear was the sound of waves lapping against the Spanish Ship in which he was captive upon. Bound for Spain where he knew for curtain he'd either be killed or sold as a slave. Something he was not willing to become. Tzekel Kan would rather die then become a slave.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress note: HEY thanks for the review TheNewMrsKrueger613. hope, you like this chapter as well…these are things I wouldn't mind the sexy priest doing to me!!

Chapter Two:

_She took a deep breath and nodded her head" If you promise to live up to your end of the deal…then I…..will go to your bed….priest." Anacoana whispered and hung her head in shame._

_Tzekel Kan smiled with satisfaction, wrapped his arm around her waist, drew her closer to him, and pressed his lips against her in a lustful slow kiss. One that took her very breath, away his tongue sliding into her mouth and exploring it thoroughly. _

_Anacoana wanted to pull away her mind shouting at her, but her body was the one to beg her to let him touch her and kiss her. Therefore, all she could do now was relaxed and un tense in his arms and snake her hands to wrap around his shoulders. And try to get on with it and over with as fast as possible. " Please don't kiss me on the lips." She whispered moving her head away from him._

_" As you wish and why dare I ask do you request this Anacaona?" He asked with a smile that told her he really could care less._

_" A kiss on the lips to me shows emotion." Was all she said, Tzekel said nothing upon hearing this and leaned his lips down and brushed them against the side of her neck, his hands moving up her back and pausing at the fabric she wore over her breasts which were forbidden to him until now. _

_And as his lips touched her shoulders, his hands stretched the near tube top like cloth and moved back to lit it over her head, and all Anacoana could do was let him and close her eyes. It was not that she was disgusted in anyway with Tzekel Kan he was very attractive but…..she never dreamed her first time would be for her very life._

_" One question." His voice made her eyes open, and she felt a sense of abandonment with his body inched back from hers and his hands leaving her skin._

_" And what question is this my lord?" She asked._

_" Would you like me to take you on the floor here or in my bed?" He asked with his wicked smirk." Do not think for too long or I will make the choice for you?"_

_Anacoana bit her lower lip as much as she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible…she did not want it all to be a discomfort. So she opened her mouth and made her choice……._

The sound of foot steps upon the wooden decks woke Tzekel Kan from what little rest he was getting, he glanced up as there was a shout from above deck" Land How!"

The shackled priest sighed and leaned his head back against the wall and waited for his chosen fate.

# #

" Move along filthy savage!" Hissed one of Cortez's men as he roughly shoved a shackled Tzekel Kan with a spear down a ships ramp at the docks.

All the ex priest could do was as told and growling lowly in between his clenched teeth, and move onward behind Cortez and two of his armored soldiers towards the streets of Spain. People who flocked about the streets stopped walking and stared at him with either disgust or curiosity at the Aztec.

Tzekel tried his best not to look up and make any eye contact but the moment that he did anyway was to glance over at a little girl with light brown eyes and black hair braided back, she had a darker completion then the others in Spain

If he didn't know better she sort of looked like the children from his old city, the City of Gold, Eldorado.

The little girl stopped walking with what looked like perhaps a nanny and stared at him, not with disgust or curiosity but with wonder at this man, he stared back at her and this one small little girl made Tzekel Kan think again of the innocent young woman he took advantage of, Anacoana once again was on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning this contains some adult content

Chapter three:

_Lowering Anacoana onto his bed, his lips sought her soft neck, he savored the sweet taste of her skin, his hands traveling upon every inch of her bare body which he himself took the liberty of stripping the cloths from. _

_With every feel the tips of his slender fingers felt of her, it brought him closer and closer to full arousal, the scent of her, the taste, and the feel….he wondered how he ever looked at her without making this offer before._

_As his arousal grew he heard her gasp and he felt her tense up." What's wrong?" he asked her with a wicked smirk, his naked well toned body still reclined her naked body under the sheets. His right hand caressing her long silk like black hair, his lips brushed against her forehead. His other hand went to hold her wrists firmly, lest to felt the need to back down and change her mind._

_But he found that he didn't need to force anything upon her as she gestured for him to go ahead and enter her virgin opening. She moved herself closer to his erection, coaxing him to get it over with. It was then Tzekel roughly entered her. _

_Anacoana called out in pain, Tzekel reacted by quickly covering her mouth with his hand, his light brown eyes watched as tears of pain and agony ran down the twenty year old woman's cheeks and face._

_" Don't worry…the pain will pass soon Anacoana." Upon finishing he moved even deeper into he, causing her to call out in pain again as his hand lifted from her mouth. _

_" So tight." He moaned in pure ecstasy as the virginal blood ran along his shaft while he moved in and out of her._

_" Tzekel Kan!" Anacoana called out, unsure if it was out of pain or the wave of pleasure which washed over her. _

_" Anacoana" He moaned back his eyes closed in shear bliss, after one last moan and thrust he shuddered and emptied his hot seed into her warm , tight, wetness._

_After moments when he finally caught his breath, he he gently pulled himself out of her and back on his knees to give her some room to breath and grasp what had just passed between them. Anacoana only huddled her knees up to her chest and sobbed against them. Feeling violated, she had been backed into a corner and taken advantage of this Tzekel Kan realized and knew he would never be rid of this night……._

So the men of Cortez could drink at a local tavern, they chained Tzekel Kan in some near by stables _, _hungry , tired, and alone with only himself. Or so he thought…until only did he lifted his eyes and head to the sound of a child's voice.

When he looked up he saw the light brown eyes of that same little girl he regarded into the streets earlier that afternoon. " You are a newcomer." The little girl pointed out as she knelt down closer to him.

Tzekel stared at her and found it in him to lightly smile back at her," Cant put anything passed you." He responded.

" What are you doing here?" The little girl asked, reaching in her little apron.

" What do you think child? I'm a prisoner." He answered then noticed she brought out a little sharp object. And watched in silence as she slid it into the shackles on his wrists. And when she gave a few movements and twists of her hand, one shackle dropped from him.

Quickly he took the chance as the little girl handed the pick to him, he in turn used that to un lock his other wrist and ankles. Once freed he first rubbed his sore ankles and wrists and stood up. The little girl smiled still and stood up straight to him she reached about thigh high.

"Uh…thank you…." He muttered.

"Yep my mother would have done the same for another stranger." She turned and handed him a blanket.

" What is this?" He asked regarding the old blanket oddly.

" Do you want to get caught again?" She asked." Come, I'm taking you home with my, mother and father would want to meet you. "

Tzekel didn't think much on it he would rather trust a child then become bound again to those sold heavy shackles. So he wrapped the blanket around him and over his head so it looked like a hooded cloak.

" What did you say your name was child?" He asked her.

" I didn't its Necahaul. " She said and turned to let him follow her. Tzekel Kan left the barn with her, the name Necahaul as he recalled was not a Spanish name it had remembered hearing a few names like that in Eldorado…and as he put two and two together he realized he was not the only Aztec in Spain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

_Her bare sleeping body felt warm against his own, one arm of his draped gently over her shoulder, caressing her skin of her collar. His face and body pressed into her body, he could smell her lavender scented hair and wanted nothing more then to savor it._

_But he knew he had to away with her from his bed before dawn. " Anacoana," He muttered, gently kissing her shoulder. The young woman stirred and glanced back at the priest as he spoke." You must get home before dawn. Remember no one must know of this." Was all he said before Anacoana grabbed her clothing and walked out not looking back at him..._

_And so once dawn had come….they were upon the massive temple platform together. Tzekel Kan's dressed in his normal priest clothing and the ceremonial skull mask with the golden feathers protruding from the top of the head. Beside him bound before the people of Eldorado, Anacoana, clothed in a long white gown with silver and golden anklets and long silver earrings and her hair had been tied up in a high bun._

_" Citizen's of Eldorado!" Tzekel's voice boomed." This woman is unfit for a tribute to the Gods!" He called out." For her body has been examined and this…woman is no virgin!" Following this, Anacoana hung her head in shame as whispers erupted from the mouths of the people._

_" The only course of action for this now is…..exile!" He continued on. Then he turned to Anacoana who had traces of tears in her eyes. He had almost begun to feel sorry for her._

_But he shook his off and shoved her back," Go Whore of Eldorado and never return," he ordered firmly. Then inched closer to her and whispered softly," Down by the shore, I have fastened for you a raft. When you find it leave the island, understand?" He asked her._

_Anacoana glared," You're a foul man….I hope the Gods destroy you for this. " She hissed and went away from him not looking back. As she left towards the river which lead out, the people shouted things harsh towards her and even through things at her….but she didn't even acknowledge and left the city where she was born. Curing the man who cause this with only her life however to show from the encounter the night before….or so she had though……. _

_7 yrs later……_

" Shht….my nanny thinks I'm upstairs in bed." Necahaul whispered outside the fairly sized house. Tzekel Kan nodded and watched as the little girl opened the front door, where near a set of stairs was a woman sitting in a rocking chair with her back to the two who just walked in." Mama," Necahaul began running to see the woman. Tzekel Kan just stood there in the room's doorway.

"Necahaul where have you been, you're suppose to be…." The woman trailed off as she glanced behind her, her eyes as well as Tzekel's widened in shock and. The ex priest could not believe it….Anacoana….here? In Spain? With a kid? His? No ridiculous, with her beauty shed be married by now.

Tzekel Kan gently stepped towards her ,"Anacoana?" He muttered as the young woman stepped towards him too. Her face still harbored a shocked look upon it as she reached him, her slender hand went to touch his face….to tell herself this wasn't real. But as her finger tips felt his face….she found her answer and as her eyes rolled back…her body dropped limp to the ground.

Tzekel bent down at the same time Necahaul did" Does she….do that often?"He asked the little girl.

" Only when my father takes off his shirt and kisses her." Upon hearing this Tzekel looked slowly at her in disbelief. She giggled." No…not really silly man. " Necahaul said as Tzekel Kan rolled his eyes slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Sweeping her up in his arms, Tzekel Kan carried her over to the sofa in the room, " Necahaul get a wet cloth." He requested the little girl, who smiled, nodded, and ran into the kitchen, without saying anything.

While the ex Aztec priest sat himself upon the side of the couch and stared down at the young unconscious Anacoana, her eyes were closed comfortably, as he stared down his eyes wondered to the tops of her breast mounds gently heaving with her light breathing. She wore a long red gown with a tight purple corset. No doubt she still looked beautiful to his eyes, so much that he felt no regret in what happened to him…he had found Anacoana again.

" Here you go." Necahaul said as she ran back in the room with a damp cool cloth. Tzekel said nothing as he slipped it from her fingers and he noted her staring at him with an odd expression with her hands on her little hips.

" What?" He asked curtly.

" You forgot to say thank you." She said in a way that made her sound like a mother.

An amused look grazed Tzekel Kan's face" Thank…you." He said flatly. Brining a smile to the little girl's voice, it was then he wavered his hand in dismissal." Don't you think you outta be running off to bed little girl." He mused.

Necahaul giggled." I suppose." She turned then paused and turned around to face Tzekel Kan she threw her little arms around him" Take good care of her for me please." With that she turned and ran off up the stairs.

Rolling his eyes, Tzekel Kan gently dabbed the wet cloth around Anacoana's face and forehead, gently making her groan softly and stir slightly. When her eyes drifted open, she stared up at him for a moment." So the rumors were true…another had been brought her to become a slave." She mused, bushing his hand and cloth away from her as she tried to sit up. After a long moment of silence she spoke again" I was exiled and found by a wealthy fish merchant," She began then looked up at him." What's your excuse?"

Tzekel Kan rubbed in between his eyes then rolled his eyes," If I told you…you would laugh at me."

" More then likely." Anacoana answered and smiled lightly. " You look like shit to say the least. "

Tzekel slowly glared at her. She smiled still and spoke up," Are you hungry?" She asked in a sweeter voice.

" I…uh….suppose." He answered her softly.

" And give me one good reason why I should feed you and take care of you?" Her voice then turned to cold.

" Alright, alright fair enough…" He trailed off and slid his face in his hands. And mumbled something incoherent to Anacoana before he actually looked her in the eyes again. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak" Anacoana….I'm sorry for…for…" Again he trailed off.

" For what Tzekel Kan?"

" For…taking horrible advantage of you, humiliating you in front of the entire city, and for…" He paused and mumbled something again that Anacoana could not under stand.

" What?" She asked.

"…I…kind of watched you….a lot….I mean like stalker a lot." As he finished Anacoana's jaw dropped a bit and her eyes went wide.

" What? You…were stalking me?"

"Well….I mean I've watched you bathe a few times…." He trailed off in a chuckle only to receive a hard slap to the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Squee! Thanks girls for the reviews makes me so happy to see that there are people who read for fun rather then retarded perfection!!

Chapter Six:

"…so Cortez then took me prisoner…and that's how I was exiled from Eldorado and forced here." Tzekel Kan finished his story as he watched Anacoana clean up the plate he used to eat off of. " So enough about me. What has happened to you all these seven years?" He asked.

Anacoana paused from scrubbing the dish over a barrel of soapy water and seemed to stare into nothingness. Until Tzekel Kan cleared his throat, which got her attention, Anacoana snapped out of it and spoke" What? Oh. Yes." She muttered then turned after putting the plate and cloth she cleaned with down. She went and sat beside him. " After I was exiled I set out to sea on that raft, which I had drifted on. No food, no proper water for three days, and the sun on its own was brutal. I asked the Gods over and over…was this the price I had to pay for the sin I committed with you ?"

"So with that…." She paused and tried to remember it"…I was willing to die there…."

Tzekel Kan opened his mouth to speak" I thought a fish merchant rescued you." He mused.

" I was getting to that. The following morning when I was willing to accept my fate a fishing vessel and the people on it found me and brought me out of the water. The man who had first seen me and pulled me out was kind and handsome. He told me that he was a wealthy man and was willing to look out for me if I married him. ….."

Tzekel Kan interrupted her " ….so you are married then. How did he take it when he found out you weren't a virgin?" He asked with a little wicked smirk.

Anacoana just smiled and answered." At first he was shocked….but he got over it after I told him of what scum forced me into having intercourse with him." She answered which had wiped that smirk off the ex priest's face.

" How do you get off treating me like this Anacoana….last time we saw each other you were scared of me."

" It is simple, you are no longer the all mighty and powerful priest. Here you are at the standards of a servant. Which is if you want to live then you will be in this house….at least I would act as one if I were you." She explained.

" I most certainly will not be a servant in your house, woman." Tzekel Kan said in disdain.

Anacoana nodded and sat up and began walking out of the kitchen" Fine, suit yourself, I hope you have a better story when my husband returns home."

After moments of his eyes roaming from side to side then he called her back" Wait!" When Anacoana paused and looked behind her at him he responded." You mean your husband isn't here?" He asked, Anacoana shook her head," In this house? In Spain at all?" He had continued to ask. Again Anacoana shook her head and turned again. Giving Tzekel can to rubbed his hands together and smile evily as thousands of impure thoughts about Anacoana and himself raced through his mind.

" Oh Anacoana!" He called after her darting to catch up to her as she went into the entrance room where the bottom of the stairs sat." Where dare I ask should I…sleep?" He asked with a wicked smirk, his light brown eyes staring almost as her chest.

" Cut that out!" Anacoana snapped, lifting her hand to slap him in the face again. But he was ready this time, he caught her hand in mid air and tightly held her wrist, squeezing it painfully.

" Well , well look at what situation you are in now, dear Anacoana. " He said wickedly.

" Listen to me and listen well Tzekel Kan….just because I let you take my virginity doesn't mean that I feel in love. I've always hated you, you who tormented me and haunted even my nightmares for years." She hissed as she twisted away " I'd be a fool to even think of letting you have me again." With that she turned and made her way up the stairs knowing that Tzekel watched her. At the top of the stairs she spoke" I will get a room prepared for you in the morning until then the brandy room with the couch is where you sleep."

There were no more words spoken between them , so Tzekel Kan turned from the stairs and went into the next room where there was a light purple sofa with a fireplace far across from it, a fancy rug in front of fireplace. Not far beside that was a wooden cabinet of rum, brandy, and scotch bottle as well as a wooden box of fatty cigars. " I could get used to this." He said to himself with a chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The birds had started to chirp from the outside as the sun peaked in through the window, the sun rays found Tzekel Kan laying on the sofa, his legs spread out, one leg sagged over the side of the couch, his mouth was opened and seemed to be…drooling.

Anacoana stood there along side the sofa and only heard this from Tzekel," Ooh…yeah…that's the spot…oh…god Anacoana….oh…" which he seemed to be muttering in his sleep, so Anacoana's jaw dropped.

She shook her head and knelt down beside him. Her fingers going to caress his bare chest," Tzekel Kan…" She whispered close to his ear, her fingers traveled up towards his nipples and within a moment, she roughly grabbed them and twisted then around. Causing severe pain to the ex priest who called out in pain.

And threw himself and rolled off the couch…both his nipples throbbing in pain," Damn it woman! What's wrong with you?" He asked sitting up on his knees from the floor.

" If I torment you….its cause I'm repaying you for the torment you bestowed upon me when you took my virginity." Upon finishing she dropped a pair of brown pants and a white shirt on his lap." Here get dressed please. I need to cook breakfast." She turned and went to leave." Oh and when you get dressed could you please wake your… I mean….Necahaul ?" She asked.

" Sure…uh.. what ever…." He trailed off to rubbed his throbbing head remembering that her had drank a bit that previous night there for he was hung over. Sighing he decided to get changed then he would go wake up Necahaul as Anacoana had asked him to do.

Normally he was never one to be bossed around….but…a good way to have her again and have a place to stay he had to obey…at least until he'd had his way with her once again.

" Anacoana!" He called into the kitchen before he made it to the base of the stair dressed now in the black breeches and white cotton shirt.

" What?" The young woman responded from the kitchen.

" Where exactly is your husband?" He asked, his eyes glancing up at the top of the stairs where Necahaul stood there rubbing her eyes at the same time yawning.

" Good morning!" She said cheerfully quickly making her way towards him down the stair. Upon reaching the third to last stair she leapt right into her arms….catching Tzekel Kan totally off guard. So he lost his footing and fell back and hit his back upon the wood floor.

" Uh.." He trailed off, slowly sitting up and placing her down on the side to him, dusting himself off " Thank you….Necahaul…my dear but your….affection towards me is not needed."

Necahaul still smiled and stood up at the same time Tzekel Kan stood and walked over back into the room in which he'd slept in. , pouring himself another glass of scotch he sighed and leaned back . But that little moment was taken when Necahaul stood there staring at him.

He stared back at her with that look of either humorless or disgust." What?" He asked her.

The little girl smiled and sat down beside him on the couch." How do you know my mother?" She asked. The question….what was Anacoana to him. Back 7 years ago when he took Anacoana he was unsure if it was love or lust which devoured his senses whole. So what was she to him? Ex lover? Friend?

Ex lover would be because of the night they shared together. Friend cause she was willing to take her into her home and perhaps have problems when her husband , therefore….." An old friend from the city we were birthed from…nothing more child." Was all he said before staring down at the cheerful little girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

" So let me get this straight…" Tzekel Kan began as he leaned in the door way of the kitchen, while Anacoana walked about the kitchen retrieving various fruits." …..your husband stays home for two days then leaves for sea again for….three weeks?" He asked.

" Yep that is correct." She answered, placing a few apples, pears, and grapes upon a counter and grabbed a knife. She began then to slice an apple.

" So then um…if you are married I would assume that Necahaul is the child of you and your husband." Tzekel Kan mused at the same time Anacoana's knife slipped and sliced a piece of her index finger.

" Damn it!" She hissed. The ex priest glanced over and noted the two huge drops of blood splattering upon the floor as Anacoana gripped her bleeding finger.

"Anacoana…" Tzekel's voice trailed off upon watching the blood hit the floor. He took a step to see if she was alright, and if she were to faint from the blood, at least he'd be able to catch her.

Anacona tried her best to keep her back to him lest he'd catch the little tears of slight pain in her eyes while she frantically searched for a cloth to try and stop the ridiculously rapid bleeding." I'm alright….just…." She paused as Tzekel Jan touched her shoulder which strangely enough calmed Anacoana. His slender finger traced along her nicked index finger….ensuring that the blood would smear onto him with little doubt.

" I may not be as powerful as I was as a priest….but for you….I might be able to see what I have left. " He said with a calm smile. Anacoana nodded and chose to trust him. So within a moment he lifted his other hand and hovered his index, middle, and ring fingers over her bleeding finger and muttered a spell. A little neon green light ran up her cut and as the light disappeared so had the cut.

Anacoana blinked once and looked down at her finger then her eyes traveled to meet Tzekel Kan's gaze. " Thank you…." She paused and just stared up at him and he gazed down at her. Both of them unaware that their hands were resting into one another, at least not until Tzekel Kan's fingers moved to curl around Anacoana's fingers. Which lead to them both realizing that they were practically holding hands.

Quickly they went wide eyes and both took a step back. Tzekel Kan nervously lifted the hand that had the blood smeared upon it and rubbed the back of his head with it muttering," Well I… I… should you know go….and…bathe or something…." His voice trailed off. Then raised his voice a bit so Anacoana could under stand him" B…because I…haven't had a proper bath in since I left Eldorado."

The young woman smiled"Of course…the bathroom is up stairs…there should be warm water in the tub already. Shampoo and soap are in the cabinet over the wash stand." She explained. Noting that her face felt a bit red like she was blushing slightly this brought a smirk to Tzekel Kan's lips as he turned and made his way towards the next room where the stairs awaited.

Anacoana smiling as she watched him leave having not the slightest that she was watching him until came the voice of Necahaul who's been watching the entire time." Mother do you love Tzekel Kan?"

Anacoana eyes lit up wide as she turned around and there stood the little girl in her blue dress, holding a glass doll. The young mother stared at Necahaul for a long moment then chuckled as she answered." No of course not sweet heart." She answered but….was she just lying to herself?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Tzekel Kan sighed as he sunk down into the warm water, he closed his eyes and relaxed his sore muscles. Damn he had not realized how much those chains mixed with just him having to sit for weeks on end had actually affected him.

So he rather enjoyed this….UNTIL……

" BOO!!" Came a little girlish squeal. Followed by Necahual Jumping out of the corner. At the same time Tzekel cried out in surprise and sunk further into the water.

" What the hell kid?!" He asked in both surprise and a tad bit of anger. When he noticed she was just standing there looking well…cute." What do you want?" He asked when calmed down.

"Oh…nothing…." She trailed off to tip up and down on her toes.

He only lifted an eye brow and slipped himself upward in the tub, to where the water went waist deep on him. " Then why don't you skaddal along and go play with your little dollies."

Necahual smiled" Oh yeah! This is what I came here for…I want you to play tea party with me and my dollie."

Not surprisingly almost immediately Tzekel Kan snapped quickly," No."

" I thought you'd might say that…so…." She began to hold her breath.

" That trick never works child." He said then his hand went for the soap. When he looked back her hands were still clenched and balled up tight her cheeks were blown her eyes shut tight" Oh come on now…." He trailed off as her cheeks began to get bluish purple. " Uh..Necahaul…." He looked around in a slight panic and pictured Anacoana beating the crap out of him with a wooden spoon. He shuddered at the feel and made up his mind" ALRIGHT! I'll play dollie game with you." He answered.

And almost instantly Necahaul's face went back to normal." Yah! Alright see you after your bath." With that she skipped away as if nothing had ever happened.

" Little girl is insane….Almost reminds me of myself as a child." He said to himself and smirked at the remenisence thought of him doing the almost exact same thing only he wanted to play ball with his older brothers.

As he chucked wickedly to himself he sunk back down in the water and relaxed.

But as he shut his eyes he heard another irritating voice. This time it was Anacoana" You must have made a drastic change" She had mused.

Lifting one eye open he sighed in an annoyed manner" What?"

" You're acting sort of sweet." She said and knelt down beside the side of the tub.

" How do you figure?" Tzekel asked looked over at her.

" Because you're going to do for Necahaul what her….father….cant. "

" And what is that?"

" Spend time with her. " Anacoana answered.

He merely shrugged" Not like I have anything better to do anyway…plus she wouldn't leave me alone."

Anacoana smiled and stood up." Thank you. You know Tzekel Kan…in another time….you would have made a good father yourself." As she parted Tzekel Kan just stared at her in disbelief. No one had ever told him he would be a good…well anything. And this actually brought a light calm smile to his face.


End file.
